Mystical Tournament
Event Goals *Earn 250 items in the Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) to get the Chest of Luck **Inside it you will ﬁnd 5 random energy drinks of one type, 10 super (artifact) assemblers, 15 random tools. *Earn the Lucky Chip by completing all (30/30) event quests *2 Unique Avatars upon reaching Rank VI *Open gifts in the Trophy Chest *Play Red Rose Cafe in Illusions x3 Daily Goals *Click on the Mystical Game Totem to get special rewards! *Collect Gifts *Play Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) *Collect Victory Stars (needed to open Gifts, play Red Rose Café to get them) *Collect Keys of Clubs in Red Rose Café (needed to open the event chests) *Play locations to earn Tournament Participant Rings (needed to enter Red Rose Café during the event) Totem Rank 1: Game of Cards *10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart/Tournament Participant Rings, 3 Victory Stars Rank 2: Friendly Game *15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Victory Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Ring of Harmon/Tournament Participant Rings, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Risky Game *25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Victory Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart/Tournament Participant Rings, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: High Stakes Game *35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Victory Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart/Tournament Participant Rings, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: All-In Game *45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Victory Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart/Tournament Participant Rings, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: ' *55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Victory Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart/Tournament Participant Rings, 1 Event Assembler Chests *'Excitement Chest: **20 Victory Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Mug of Coffee, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Keys of Clubs) *'Risk' Chest: **40 Victory Stars, 25 Dice, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Flask, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Keys of Clubs) *'Luck' Chest: **60 Victory Stars, 40 Dice, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Mug of Coffee, 1 Lock Pick, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Keys of Clubs) *'Victory' Chest: **80 Victory Stars, 50 Dice, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Mug of Coffee, 1 Flask, 1 Spinner of Luck, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Keys of Clubs) *'Good Fortune' Chest: **100 Victory Stars, 100 Dice, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid, 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Golden Dove, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Mug of Coffee, 1 Lock Pick, 1 Flask, 1 Spinner of Luck, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Keys of Clubs) *'Jackpot Chest (1000 Key Chest):' **300 Dice, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Card Suits Cookies, 2 Sugar Rose, 2 Intuition Potion, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Keys of Clubs) Related Pages * Hidden City Info * Events * Locations * Cases Category:Events Category:2019 Events